


Hard Candy

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Slow Burn, Soobin is just a tired college student, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soobin shouldn't allowed any strangers come into his house.





	Hard Candy

_“You sure you don’t wanna come?”_

 

“Yes, for the fifth time gyu, I won’t come. I got shit tons pile of assignments and haven’t even start them, and it’s due this week,”

 

_“Fine, suit yourself,”_

“Bye, don’t suck anyone’s face.”

 

And with that, Soobin ends the call, puts his phone on the table in front of him, plops himself onto the couch with a loud sigh, he reaches out to grab the remote and turn on the television, for some reason really feel angry and annoyed and he doesn’t even know why. Good things, right in the middle of these chaotic things that give him migraines, the re-run of his favorite show is played, the Good Doctor always can distract him with Freddie’s cute face.

 

Just when it’s only five minutes left for the show to start, a knock is heard on the door.

 

“God, my husband is coming in five minutes, who the fuck is that,” he grunts as he trying to guess who’s knocking on his door.

 

Soobin is startled, he never really has people knocks on his door, especially this late, he didn’t order pizza either, who could that be? Beomgyu? If that’s Beomgyu that little shit would called him earlier.

 

Now, he isn’t a scaredy cat, but he’s alone and the neighborhood he lives in wasn’t the best in reputation of safety either, that could be a psycho out there and he could put his life in danger. Yes, he’s that paranoid.

 

“Who’s that?” Soobin yells, loud enough to be heard to the outside. He lowered his body so it’s the same level with the couch, to hide himself.

 

“Yeonjun!” the person who’s standing behind his door answered, sounds like a guy’s name and voice.

_Who the fuck is Yeonjun?_

Soobin crawling on the floor, he carefully grabs his baseball bat and standing on his feet, steps closer to the door, and ready to swing that thing if the guy’s planning to barges inside.

“Yeonjun who??”

 

“Please, just let me in,”

 

Soobin breathes out and in heavily, he grabs the baseball bat tightly, that begging doesn’t sound exactly promising enough for him.

 

Could it be the creatures from bird box?

 

“Are you Jehovah Witness? I’m not interested!”

 

“I am not, please just let me in, I’ll explain it to you,”

 

The dark haired boy chewed on his lips, that voice sounds really depressed and vulnerable he feels guilty for not opening the door, but again? Is helping this guy will worth it for his life to spare? God, curse him to have such weak heart.

 

So with trembling hand, Soobin slowly grab the door knob with his other hand and the guy behind that door stepped into his house quickly Soobin almost fell behind if he didn’t grab onto the door, he also locked the door quickly again,

 

“Sorry for that,”

 

The guy turns around and shows his face, Soobin gasped, shocked and the baseball fell right on his feet, he only flinched a bit, like it’s not painful because his eyes are glued on the other guy, it was so shocking that his mouth keep fall open even after a while.

 

“Hey, you’re okay?” the guy wave his hand in front of Soobin, in which the latter respond with another gasp and he immediately brings his hands to cover his mouth.

 

_“Shit,”_

 

This guy is maybe around his age, wearing preppy suit, and he has gray hair, he undeniably handsome too but shit, that wasn’t what make Soobin shocked, the fact that he’s also covered with splattered blood makes Soobin’s face paled and felt like his soul is leaving his body.

 

“Hey, I can explain.”

 

“Who did you just kill?” Soobin spurted out and quickly covers his mouth again, makes that guy –Yeonjun, like he said- frowns.

 

“I didn’t kill anyone,”  

 

“But the blood---” Soobin trails off, pointing on his own face.

 

“Trust me, I didn’t kill anyone. Well, wounds someone maybe,”

 

Soobin make a surprised face once again, he should see that one coming.

 

“W-what do you want?” the other stuttered, because he’s truly scared, he just let someone who’s covered in blood into his house.

 

“I need you to do me a favor,” Yeonjun starts as he pulls of a handkerchief, wipes his face with it, Soobin widened his eyes, he already got so many on his plate, like hell he would another one because of some random –probably- criminal?

 

“What?”

 

“You live alone here?” the other ask, examined the whole room as if he’s expecting another person to watch them, but he spots none.

 

“Y-yes, I live alone.”

 

“Good,”

 

Yeonjun start to walk further, Sobin is mentally panicked that his rugs will be dirtied by that blood but he kept his mouth closed because he’s too afraid to talk.

 

“Please let me live with you here, only for a few weeks, until I’m not being wanted again,”

 

“What?” Soobin made a face, he lets out a dry laugh as he lifts both of his hands, like he’s surrender or something.

 

“Shit dude, you’re wanted as well? You’re going to drag me into this?”

 

Yeonjun was about to open his mouth but being cut off when a news flashes on the television screen, Soobin watch it from the corner of his eyes, not wanting to make a dangerous distance with the other as he keep standing still on his place,

 

_“A mass shooting has been reported happened in an abandoned house in Bekkongs street, the house is an undercover drug house that’s been hidden for several years and connected to many cases of drug distribution…”_

Soobin still glued his eyes on the television, that street is only 10 minutes from here.

 

_“10 dead and the rest are expected to be ran away, police still investigated the case further and we want you to be aware that maybe these guys can be dangerous because they carry guns with them,”_

“Oh god, you were there,” the taller boy said as the realization hits him, his hands falling on his side.

 

“I was,”

 

“I just let a criminal into my house,”

 

“I’m here you know,”

 

Soobin groaned into his hands, mutters something incoherently before straightening his back again, he counts from one to ten and Yeonjun can only raise his eyebrow to that.

 

“Okay, huff,” he breathes out, trying really hard to calm himself.

 

“Let’s just be clear, what do you want?”

 

Yeonjun tilt his head, he really does look like a psycho with that blood on him, but god do Soobin really hates the way his stupid heart fluttered when the man look at him like that.

 

“I’ve told you what I need, let me stay here for a few weeks, I can pay for how much you need, I don’t live here for free, only after this case is tone down,”

 

“Yes duh, don’t you think that’ll make me a criminal as well?” Soobin backs away from him, holding on his head, he really got this bad headache all of a sudden.

 

“You don’t even know if I’m a criminal as well though? But I can’t explain it to you now,” Yeonjun says calmly, Soobin throws a dirty look at him.

 

The silence is suffocating, Soobin looks like a mannequin when he really did just stand silently like that, looking emptily at nothing, before he finally spokes again.

 

“Okay fine, I’ll let you live here, but you pay for everything, including mine.” The boy crossed his arms together, earning a chuckle from the other.

 

“That’s not a problem for me,”

 

Soobin’s cheeks flushed because he might just ask a stranger to do it, but then again, it’s the best to take advantages from everything for a broke college student like him.

 

“Wait, are you…” Soobin start hesitantly, but Yeonjun gestures him to continue.

 

“A drug lord?”

 

Yeonjun’s breathy laugh is filled the room, he nods and shrugs.

 

“Well yeah, maybe you can put it that way,”

 

“So you’re really is rich,” Soobin mutters to himself the other tugs a cocky smile on his face,

 

“Ah? What’s this? You’re exposing yourself a gold digger now?”

 

The dark haired boy made a scandalized face and pouts, cheeks become even redder.

 

“Asshat, don’t just assume things like that.”

 

“Oh, you really do have an attitude,” Yeonjun smirked, Soobin fight the urges to wipe it off from his face.

 

“I like it,”

 

“You haven’t even seen my _attitude_ ,”

 

Soobin finally can feel his tensed muscles start to relaxed, turns out Yeonjun isn’t as bad as he thought, well aside from the fact that he’s a criminal, he thought that if he’s being rude like that Yeonjun will points his gun at him, what a horrible and stupid way to die, he can almost imagine Beomgyu laugh his ass off on his grave.

 

He plops down at the couch again, feels his head spinning because everything just happened so quick before his eyes he can’t even think about it anymore, then the soft voice pulls him back into reality as he felt additional weight beside him on the couch.

 

“Hey, you’re alright?”

 

“Oh yeah, after of all that happened, I’m super.” Soobin answered with a sarcastic tone.

 

“I’m sorry,” Yeonjun’s smile fell and he’s looking at the floor, Soobin startled and turns his face to look at him.

 

“Eh?”

 

“I don’t want to force you into anything, if you think this is too much to handle, just let me stay till midnight, and I’ll leave then,”

 

“I—I didn’t mean it that way…” the other boy stuttered, something going up his throat as he said that, or it’s caused because Yeonjun’s sad eyes and sincere voice? He didn’t know anymore.

 

“You can stay here…” he nibbled on his lips, it’s still feel so wrong that he didn’t just contact the police and report Yeonjun, but it’s also feel so strange that Yeonjun made him doesn’t want him to get arrested.

 

The gray haired man forms a smile on his face, Soobin’s heart is hitched, because Yeonjun really have the prettiest smile he has ever seen.

 

“Thank you…?”

 

“… Soobin,”

 

“Thank you, Soobinie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make longer chapters if you want me to continue


End file.
